Treav
|gender = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = Green |birthdate = 21 December 2681 |birthplace = Gunnison, Colorado, |age = |status = Alive |family = Junibell (adopted sister) |rank = Lieutenant |occupation = |affiliation = *Eagle Alliance *Rangers of the Prime Directive *Starfleet }} Treav Alexander Callem was a male who lived during the 27th century. He was a Starfleet officer who served under Captain Howlingmoon during the Galaxy War and later joined the Rangers of the Prime Directive. Biography Early life Treav Callem was a male born on 21 December 2681 in Gunnison, Colorado, . He was raised by his mother and grandmother. At the age of six, his mother adopted an girl named Junibell. When he was 16, Treav, protecting his sister, got into a bar fight with a Gorn named Slar in Paradise Lost, which landed him in a hospital. This caused him to have a phobia of reptilian species for a time. Treav was stationed aboard the at the time, but it's unclear whether he held rank or was an acting officer. , might indicate that he was an ensign during his time on the Leviathan.}} Treav's fear of reptilians eventually went away, but his study of the Knuckonians caused some of his fears to return. Starfleet About seven months prior to graduating from Tokyo Academy, Treav was on when he met an interesting Ferengi named Nobii who was talking about the Golden Dragon. Nobii explained some of Sleacherling's – that is, the Golden Dragon's – past to Treav. Treav later had a nightmare about this encounter and other things he had heard about the Golden Dragon. Three weeks later, Treav learned that Nobii had been killed in a most disturbing manner, but he was preparing for New Years Day, so he quickly forgot about it. Treav joined Starfleet in 2699, at the age of seventeen, evidently bypassing the altogether. While at Tokyo Academy, Treav studied and . He graduated at the age of 18 and joined the crew of the on 25 December 2699. He had already attained the rank of lieutenant by this time. Shortly after Treav's arrival on the Iroquois, Captain Howlingmoon suggested he get familiar with his crewmates, warning him that there were Hydronians (a reptilian species) and a onboard. She had informed them already of Treav's past issues with reptilians and ex- species, and they understood. Treav assured her that he had moved past his fears and it would not be a problem. Treav quickly got to know Kaiy, the Sangheili officer, who aimed to discover the true as a member of the United Federation of Planets, rather than following the Covenant like the majority of his species still did. The two went together to the ship's cafeteria to meet the other new recruits. Rangers of the Prime Directive After the battle on Naiva, Treav was recruited by the Rangers of the Prime Directive. Relationships Family Junibell Junibell was orphaned at the young age of 6 by the and Tal Shiar, and she got asylum with the Eagle Alliance. Treav was very protective of her, getting into a bar fight with a Gorn to protect her and trying to cheer her up after Bajoran students would tease and bully her for being . Treav was stationed on the after graduating from Tokyo Academy in 2699, as was Junibell, who became a . Crewmates Teatay Treav and Teatay had known each other since they met in school as children. At some point before 2699, the two started a romantic relationship. Treav and Teatay both attended the Tokyo Academy together, and they often trained in the Academy's to build up their combat and stealth abilities against enemies such as the Knuckonians. After their time in the Academy, Treav and Teatay both joined the crew of the Iroquois under Captain Howlingmoon on 25 December 2699. Treav, specializing in , became the ship's xenologist, and Teatay, specializing in combat, became one of the ship's s. Howlingmoon Howlingmoon once said that Treav reminded her of her ancestor, , when he served as on the . Appendices Background and trivia *Treav is the main protagonist of , written by . His first appearance was in , published in 2014 and later rewritten. His first official appearance is in , published in 2015. *Treav and Teatay are possibly the two youngest Starfleet officers on record, with both holding officer positions on the at the age of 18. They may have been permitted early entry into Starfleet due to the critical situation with the Dragon Alliance. Appearances * * * * Unofficial appearances * * * }} Notes and references Navigation Category:Humans (Hybrid timeline)